The present invention relates to a false cloth ceiling and a method of hanging the ceiling.
False ceilings using a fabric material are widely used in large entertainment halls, exhibition halls, conference halls, etc. to cover unsightly structural ceilings including the structural beams, electrical and hydraulic components, as well as heating and the air conditioning pipes that are suspended from the structural ceiling. Existing false ceilings consist of a frame suspended from and connected to the structural ceiling or one of the existing beams or trusses. The fabric material is then stretched horizontally for connection within the frame. The fabric material is generally maintained taut to represent a flat ceiling by firmly fastening the edges of the material to the frame.
One disadvantage of existing false ceilings is that the connectors and fastening means for the fabric material is visible at the rail. Another disadvantage is that some existing false ceilings require multiple components for their installation and/or require specifically designed rail systems having intricate configurations for supporting the fabric material. As a result, the installation of those existing false cloth ceilings are labor intensive or the manufacturing of the rails is expensive.
It is therefore desirable to provide a false ceiling which is aesthetically pleasing by hiding the fastening means of the ends of the fabric material to the rails. It is also desirable to provide a false ceiling that is easily and quickly installed and which minimizes labor and manufacturing costs.